


You Are What You Worship

by ScullyGolightly



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: What happens when Media worships someone?





	You Are What You Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly thing that popped in my head. I got a bee in my (Easter) bonnet about it, so here it is. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have started a Twitter account. If you want to come and say "hey," I am @ScullzGolightly.

Mr. World sat at his desk going over some paperwork, and then shut the file with an exasperated sigh.

 

“Hey, Med, can I see you for a minute?” he called out to the door that adjoined his office to Media’s.

 

Media entered. She was wearing a sharp, black pencil skirt and a rose-colored silk blouse; her dark hair was slicked back in her usual low chignon.

 

“What’s up, W?”

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“Oh this?” she glanced down at herself. “Just switching it up a bit.”

 

Mr. World closed his eyes and breathed in dramatically. Media leaned against the door frame, watching him with amusement.

 

“You wear black pantsuits at the office. Always have. Without fail. At your own insistence,” he said, punctuating every other word with his signature stilted speech.

 

Media laughed, airily.

 

“I’ve been going over these reports of your manifestations. They seem odd to me. For example, you visited Magni as…” he opened the file and looked at the paper on top. “Special Agent Dana Scully?”

 

“Yeah. It was great. I was all ‘Mulder, it’s me.’” Media chuckled. “And I had a fierce pantsuit on, so there ya go.”

 

He continued to look at the list in front of him. “Then you appeared as Miss Havisham at that conference with the ifrits.”

 

Media started to agree, but Mr. World put his hand up.

 

“And you slapped one of them when he insisted that the 2012 version was the best version of Great Expectations?” He looked at the paper again to make sure he had read it correctly.

 

“Well, W, everyone knows the BBC miniseries is superior, by far. I mean, c’mon.” Her staticky, TV-snow eyes glimmered as she stated her opinion as fact.   

 

He looked at her blankly for a moment and then back down at the paper. He rattled off the other names in an agitated tone, his voice raising with each name.

 

“Bedelia Du Maurier, Lily Bart, Lady Dedlock, Blanche DuBois--”

 

“Oh, that was a good one,” she interjected.

 

“Stella Gibson,” he continued.

 

“Hey, that’s where I got the inspiration for the new office threads,” Media said, cheerfully. “STELLAAAAAA!” she yelled and threw her hands up in the air, imitating Stanley Kowalski from the famous play. She was clearly having fun with this.

 

“Med, what’s the deal? My assistant said these are all characters played by an actress. A one Gillian Anderson.” He enunciated her name emphatically. “A mortal, Med. A mortal.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that. Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. We should check her out. I think she may, like, low-key be a Goddess.”

 

“Low-key? Christ, you gotta stop spending so much time with Technical Boy.”

 

“Techie introduced me to this thing called stan twitter,” she said putting her hand up and looking off into the distance, emphasizing the two words as if they were a heralded invention. “He made me an account and everything. We all have hobbies outside of work, W. You should try it.”

 

“I have a hobby,” he said, offended.

 

“Oy vey with your salsas already. Come over tonight. We’ll binge watch some X-Files. You’ll see,” she said, completely unaffected by their entire exchange.

 

Mr. World sighed. “All right. Fine.”

 

“Fantastic!” She turned to go back to her office.

 

“Med?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I bring some of my salsa?”

 

Media quirked a smile at him. “Bring your fucking salsa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been a bit inspired by the American Gods as Vines Twitter account to set the New Gods in real world situations, so S/O to them.


End file.
